Goodluck
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: sasuke terpukul mendapati kekasihnya berpaling, padahal ia sedang membangun sebuah resort sebagai bukti cintanya. di sisi lain, Sakura memiliki alasan tersendiri, kenapa ia memilih untuk mengkhianati Sasuke. belum berakhir perseteruan itu, Ino muncul sebagai penengah, memberi ruang bagi keduanya untuk berfikir. berhasilkah Ino menyatukan mereka? atau malah sebaliknya? -END
1. Chapter 1

Narto © Masashi

Peringatan ; Ketidakjelasan ada di mana-mana, silakan klik tombol 'back' jika tidak berkenan. Jangan lupa tingglkan jejak sebelum itu. my first MC fict.

happy reading

 _good luck baby good luck to you kkok haengbokhaeya haeneoman boneun nal neo hanabakke-_

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, memijit pelipisnya pelan saat lagu itu kembali terdengar. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu, Sasuke tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik. Ia mendengus kasar lalu membanting pulpen keras sebelum pandangannya beralih, dari tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia tuntaskan ke arah ponsel yang sengaja ia taruh sejauh mungkin dari jangkauannya- agar ia tak tergoda memeriksa laman medsos dan melihat betapa cepat followersnya bertambah. Sasuke punya kecenderungan memeriksa ponsel sesering mungkin, sungguh kebiasaan bodoh yang memalukan, dan sekarang ia sedang berusaha untuk mengekang keinginan itu. Tapi nyatanya, dalam setengah jam terakhir, Ponsel itu sudah berdering enam kali. Membuat konsentrasi dan jiwa tenang yang dijunjungnya tersingkir menjauh. Ia benar-benar berharap si penelfon memiliki alasan yang cukup untuk membuang waktu dengan mengganggunya. siapapun itu, dia harus membayar semua kerugian Sasuke karena meninggalkan dokumen investasi dan mengurusi ponselnya. Benar-benar cari mati.

"Sakura?"

Dahi yang tadi berkerut semakin kusut terlihat. Kedua onyx kelamnya memicing sinis sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

"Hn"

"Sasuke-,"

suara tertahan sakura membuat dadanya berdesir. Nyaris meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan yang sengaja dibangunnya untuk menghalau keberadaan Sakura. Hormon Sialan. Makinya jengkel.

"Sasuke, apa kabar?"

suara Sakura kembali terdengar, lebih merdu dari sebelumnya.

"Baik." jawabnya pelan namun penuh penekanan. Ia perlu meyakinkan sakura bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kekalahan adalah hal tabu bagi Uchiha. Tak ada toleransi untuk itu, dan ketika takdir terpaksa mengikat mereka dalam kesialan -seperti Sasuke- mereka hanya perlu menegakkan punggung lalu berjalan angkuh seperti biasa.

"Syukurlah," terdengar nafas lega dari seberang. " Sasuke, aku punya dua tiket menonton pacuan kuda di tempat favoritmu akhir minggu ini, hm... aku hanya berfikir, apa kita, apa kau mau-."

"Sakura." potong sasuke cepat.

"Ya?"

"Aku sibuk."

Ruang sunyi mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka.

"Begitu ya?"

"Hn."

"Ah, iya aku lupa, Sasuke memang selalu sibuk."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mendengar nada mengejek dalam ucapan sakura. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dari kesibukannya. Ia mendapatkan banyak uang dari semua kesibukan itu. Ia juga memberi makan ribuan karyawan dengan dedikasinya. Justru Sasuke jadi tidak mengerti, mengapa Sakura harus begitu sarkas setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Hn. terimakasih."

tok tok

"Masuk."

Sasuke masih menyelesaikan tandatangannya saat pintu besar itu terbuka. seorang wanita cantik berambut merah berdiri gelisah sambil menatapnya khawatir. sesaat kemudian ia mendekati meja Sasuke, berdiri tegak di depannya- menunggu Sasuke mendongakkan wajah. Sayang, sang prodigy jauh lebih tertarik pada deretan angka di depannya daripada wajah si wanita cantik.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Karin adalah sahabat sekaligus Sekretarisnya. Mereka pernah bersama, dulu. Sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau menjadi sahabat ternyata lebih cocok untuk mereka. "Kau terlihat seperti ibu mertua, mengerikan."

Karin mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sofa panjang dan membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar. "Apa kau tahu dia ada di sini?"

"Siapa?"

Karin memutar bola matanya sebelum mendeath glare sasuke yang terkekeh karena ekspresinya.

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Sasuke lalu menutup map terakhir yang terbuka. Mencoba setenang mungkin meski ada gemuruh yang ditahannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau usir saja? Akan jauh lebih mudah kalau aku tidak melihat kepala merah mudanya setiap hari." Gerutu karin kesal.

"Kau boleh melakukannya kalau kau mau."

Lagi-lagi Karin mendengus kasar, bicara dengan Sasuke, apalagi tentang gadis itu hanya akan menambah kerutan di sudut matanya. Bahkan meski perempuan dari klannya terkenal piawai mempertahankan kecantikan, kerutan tetaplah menjadi masalah. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan banyak kesempatan hanya karena terserang penuaan dini.

"Sebentar lagi pekerjaanku selesai, mau ke club?"

"Masih patah hati eh?" Tanya Karin sambil tersenyum miring, mengejek Sasuke yang kini tengah meregangkan badan. Seharian menyelesaikan proyek resort di Kumo rasanya membuat pinggangnya nyaris patah.

"Omong kosong," gumam Sasuke lalu beringsut menuju kulkas kecil di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil dua botol kecil minuman isotonik. "Aku Uchiha, ingat?"

"Ya, ya, ya, " Karin memutar bola matanya bosan, "Uchiha yang menyedihkan."

Sakura pernah mendengar, bahwa angin yang berhembus tidak akan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Dulu ia hanya mencibir seseorang -entah siapa, ia tidak ingat- yang mengatakannya saat kelas tengah riuh oleh insiden penolakan Ino atas cinta monyet Shikamaru. Saat itu, Sakura tidak cukup peduli pada kisah ataupun ungkapan itu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kalkulus yang kebetulan akan diujikan. Tapi, setelah semua semakin terasa sulit untuk dikembalikan ke posisi semula, ia tiba-tiba mengingatnya. Kalimat itu, rasanya terdengar seperti sebuah kutukan. sialnya, lambat laun ia mulai mempercayainya. Ia ingin mengabaikan kalimat itu -seperti dulu- tapi kalimat itu masuk dan terus berputar di kepala layaknya kaset rusak.

"Sakura?"

Suara Bariton yang begitu dikenalnya lembut menyapa pendengaran. Sakura menegang sejenak sebelum memutar badan. Saat ini ia berada di lobi Uchiha corp. -sama seperti kemarin- untuk membuktikan kalau kutukan angin itu bohong -meski nyatanya ia mulai ragu. Lima kaki dari tempatnya berdiri, Sasuke terlihat tampan dalam setelan biru dongker kebesarannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah bundel. Sedang yang satu tersembunyi di saku celana. Di sebelah Sasuke, Karin berdiri tegak dengan tatapan membunuh dari balik kacamatanya. Sakura tahu apa maksudnya itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Ada yang lebih penting dari sekadar memusingkan setan merah yang terus mengelilingi pangeran berkuda putihnya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!"

"Ada rapat jam delapan Sasuke," Suara ketus Karin lebih dulu menginterupsi kalimat Sakura, "Jangan sampai terlambat."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Karin. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap Sakura -yang justru menatap sosok Karin yang beringsut menjauh. Memberi privasi bagi mereka.

"Ada apa, Sakura?!"

"Aku menghubungimu tapi tersambung di mailbox. Kau mengganti nomormu?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa? Pa-padahal aku cuma mau bertanya apa kau mau kubuatkan Tempura? atau mungkin Sashimi? akhir-akhir ini aku senang memasak-"

"Sakura," potong Sasuke pelan, wajah datarnya tidak pernah sedetikpun meninggalkan manik Sakura. "Aku ada rapat."

"Umm... ya, Sekertarismu mengatakannya tadi." gumam Sakura putus asa. Rasa malu yang dienyahkannya sejak insiden itu lambat laun menyergapnya kembali. Ia mulai menyadari, betapa menyedihkannya ia saat ini. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih buruk dari apa yang biasa dilakukan penggemar Sasuke di sekolah dulu.

"Kalau tidak ada yang lebih penting, aku-"

"Ini penting Sasuke," sentak Sakura cepat. "Ini penting untukku. Aku menyesalinya, aku bahkan sudah mengutuk diriku di depanmu. Aku mengakui semua kesalahanku," Sakura mulai kehilangan kendali, cukup sudah ia memakai jalan aman menarik perhatian Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui perasaannya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, Sasuke, bukankah setiap orang melakukan kesalahan? bukankah tidak ada yang benar-benar solid di dunia ini? Kau pernah mengatakannya padaku di atap sekolah dulu. Tapi, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menghukumku?. Kau bilang sudah memaafkanku tapi kau masih melihatku dengan pandangan itu. Aku tidak suka Sasuke, aku..."

"Jangan membuang waktumu Sakura," potong Sasuke dengan wajah datar, kelewat datar untuk seseorang yang tengah menahan amarah. "Aku sibuk, dan kisah percintaanmu membuatku muak."

Sakura tertegun sejenak, Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengucapkan kalimat keji itu padanya. Ia tahu, Sasuke terkenal bermulut kasar dan selalu tanpa basa-basi. Sakura sering melihatnya membentak karyawan yang malas atau mempermalukan pelayan restoran saat mereka tak profesional, tapi ternyata rasanya lebih sakit saat ia mengalaminya sendiri.

Bulir bening yang susah payah ditahannya menetes satu-satu. Sejak awal ia tahu ini sia-sia. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya sasuke memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan? Ia melakukan semua kebodohan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia selalu merasa, Sasuke juga bertanggungjawab untuk kelalaian itu. Sakura hanya berharap Sasuke kembali seperti Sasuke sebelum menjadi seorang bos. Sasuke yang protektif dan mencintainya melebihi apapun.

"Kau mengerti kan, Sakura?" Suara dingin Sasuke kembali terdengar, segaris senyum sinis terbentuk di wajahnya, "Jadi jangan pernah kembali lagi."

Sakura limbung seketika, pikirannya kacau. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana Sasuke menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia terlalu kalut menghadapi kenyataan. Bahkan meski ia sudah memprediksi itu. Harga dirinya hancur, cintanya apalagi. Ini sepuluh ribu kali lebih menyakitkan sekaligus memuakkan baginya. Kadang ia berfikir, kenapa ia harus melakukan ini. Ia melakukan kesalahan, itu benar. Tapi, memangnya siapa di dunia ini yang tak pernah salah?

"Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak saat selenting suara menyebut namanya. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali untuk memastikan. Ino? Bukankah itu si gadis Barbie. Sial. Diantara semua orang, kenapa harus Ino yang memergokinya. Ia merutuk pelan, harusnya tadi ia langsung saja pergi setelah Sasuke melemparnya ke jurang. Bodohnya dia malah memilih duduk sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau Sakura kan?," Sekali lagi Ino menyebut namanya takjub, "Astaga aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu."

Senang? bohong. Sakura tahu dulu Ino mencintai Sasuke. Ya memang saat mereka masih sekolah, tapi tetap saja mengatakan senang kepada mantan rivalmu rasanya sedikit aneh. Tunggu dulu, Ino berkunjung ke Uchiha corp? Jangan-jangan bukan hanya dia yang selingkuh tapi Sasuke juga. Selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu kalau perusahaan Sasuke melakukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan keluarga Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan bagus. Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?

"Kau bekerja di sini?"

Kalau mengemis cinta bisa dikategorikan sebagai pekerjaan maka jawabannya adalah YA!

"Astaga. Jangan-jangan kau mengunjungi kekasihmu ya?"

Mengemis lebih tepat daripada mengunjungi.

"Errrr... Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku sangat buruk, jadi pergilah.

"Sakura?"

Sakura kembali mengerjab. Guncangan kecil di bahunya menarik kesadarannya kembali. Ino sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. Gadis itu tetap terlihat seperti malaikat, tidak berubah sedikitpun meski hampir enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu.

"Sakura!"

Sekali lagi Ino mengguncang bahunya, kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Suara lembutnya naik beberapa oktaf. Cukup untuk menimbulkan bunyi nguing di telinga kanan Sakura.

"H-hai, Ino."

Sakura akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan Suara. Semburat lega terpancar dari wajah ceria Ino. Membuat Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah sudah berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau terlihat kacau, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Ino sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Punggungnya tegak lurus seolah ingin menegaskan bahwa Ia telah melakukan penilaian dengan akurat. Sakura menelan ludah pelan demi menghindari tatapan penuh selidik Ino. Meski mereka tidak pernah dekat, Sakura tahu Ino ahli dalam hal ini. Ayahnya adalah seorang Psikiater handal dan kakaknya adalah seorang ilusionis. Sakura tidak yakin hubungan dua profesi itu tapi sepertinya Ino banyak belajar dari keduanya. kepiawaiannya bahkan sudah terbukti sejak mereka masih di bangku sekolah.

"Lama tidak bertemu Ino, apa kabar?"

Ino tersenyum segaris lalu mengibaskan poni sampingnya, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik," ucapnya tanpa merubah posisi. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, sial. "Aku ada sedikit urusan, tapi sudah selesai." ucap Sakura setenang mungkin, "Senang bertemu denganmu Ino, tapi aku harus pergi, maaf."

Sakura berdiri lalu bergegas menjauh, ia tidak mau terlibat pembicaraan tidak penting dengan mantan rivalnya itu. Kenyataan Ino terlihat semakin luar biasa saja sudah membuatnya terpukul, apalagi kalau ada kenyataan-kenyataan lain yang harus ia tahu.

"Hey, Sakura, kau mau kemana?"

Teriakan Ino masih tertangkap pendengarannya sesaat sebelum ia keluar gedung Uchiha Corp. Biar saja Ino menganggapnya sombong, saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun. Yang ia butuhkan hanya kamar pribadinya dan sebaskom es krim untuk meluruhkan sakit yang ia rasa. Persetan dengan yang lain. Lain waktu semoga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya pada Ino

"Hoi, Sasuke-kun...," Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Berbagai ekspresi menyambut kedatangannya.

"Wah, apa rapatnya belum selesai? Maaf ya kalau mengganggu."

"Cih. Dasar tukang cari perhatian."

Karin mendengus sebal melihat Ino yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Ino akan datang hari ini. Setahunya gadis itu sedang ada di luar negeri. Karin tidak pernah menyukai Ino. Bahkan kalau ia harus membuat daftar hal-hal yang wajib dihindari, Ino ada di urutan teratas. Sayang sekali, keluarga Yamanaka dan Uchiha bersahabat sejak lama. Sehingga kemunculan Ino yang kadang tak terduga di sekeliling Uchiha selalu dianggap wajar. Dulu Ino bahkan biasa di antar jemput sekolah bersama Sasuke. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Hey, senpai, jangan begitu. Nanti kau cepat tua lho," Ucap Ino sambil tertawa renyah. "Iya kan Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Berisik." gerutu Karin sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Ah, Obito-san. Saya rasa seperti itu saja. Minggu depan saya akan meninjau langsung perkembangan resort bersama perwakilan tim desain interiornya."

"Baik, Uchiha-sama. kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, Obito adalah penanggungjawab pembangunan resort di Kumo. Dulu, Ia merupakan bawahan Fugaku, ayahnya. Sasuke beruntung, setelah ayahnya memutuskan mundur, Obito tetap mau bertahan. Sebelum pembangunan resort Obito banyak memberi masukan agar musim semi yang Sasuke inginkan untuk resortnya bisa terinterpretasi di setiap ruangan. Sasuke menyetujui semua saran itu, apalagi setelah Sakura mengatakan menyukai konsepnya. Ya, resort itu, awalnya memang ia dedikasikan untuk Sakura, tapi apa mau di kata, bahkan sebelum ia sempat meminta Sakura menggunting pita pembukaan, Sakura lebih dulu menggunting harapannya.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, aku datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo bukan untuk melihatmu melamun, tau."

Suara Ino menginterupsi lamunan tentang Sakura. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit tanpa memberi ekspresi lebih.

"Sudah enam tahun menghilang kau masih jadi penggemar Sasuke? Cih."

"Karin."

Sasuke menyela cepat, kadang Karin sedikit berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut Ino dan club penggemar. Mungkin karena trauma masa lalu.

"Hahaha... Senpai bisa saja, aku kan bukan remaja lagi. Aku kesini hanya kebetulan kok. Iya kan Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Jangan percaya padanya Sasuke," sela Karin jengkel, "Kau ingat, permen karet yang menempel di rambutku dulu? Yang membuatku harus memiliki potongan rambut aneh? Dia pelakunya."

"Ya ampun senpai, itu kan sudah lama sekali," ucap Ino sembari pura-pura kaget, "Ingatan senpai bagus ya. Tapi kali ini aku datang bukan karena Sasuke kok, sumpah."

"Lalu?"

"Karin."

"Biar saja Sasuke, aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana kalian bisa tetap bersama setelah putus. Bukankah Sasuke jalan dengan-," Ino berfikir sejenak, ingatannya kembali pada pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sakura di lobi tadi, "Sa-kura?"

Ruangan tiba-tiba hening. Wajah Sasuke menegang mendengar nama Sakura disebut. Sedangkan Karin refleks melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ino memandang keduanya bergantian.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino lagi, "Umm... aku bertemu dengannya di lobi."

"Hei ketua club penggemar, kau tidak datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk menyelidiki atau menguntit Sasuke kan?" Suara Karin kembali terdengar cadas. Kali ini lebih bersifat pengalihan, agar Ino tidak lagi membahas Sakura. Untunglah Ino cukup peka dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Ino sumringah, "Sasuke itu masa lalu senpai, hari ini aku menemani kekasihku."

"Hah? A-apa?" Karin tersentak cepat. "Siapa?"

Dagu Ino bergerak ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi mereka abaikan. Terang saja, orang itu juga terlihat tidak peduli. Ia masih sibuk menggambar sesuatu.

"Shimura-san?"

"Aku lebih senang menyebutnya Yamanaka-san. Itu lebih cocok untuknya." gumam Ino sambil terkikik pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Astaga. Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau aku tahu dia ada hubungan denganmu, aku akan memaksa Sasuke untuk menolak kontraknya. Sial."

Ino kembali tertawa mendengar gerutuan Karin. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini terasa seperti reuni para musuh. Kalau saja Sakura ada di sini pasti jauh lebih seru. Dulu, Sasuke sangat populer. Sayangnya, saat memasuki semester akhir di tahun kedua, ia menaikkan status pertemanannya dengan Karin. Senior galak yang memiliki haters dimana-mana. Kabar tak sedappun merebak. Ada yang mengatakan Karin memohon pada Sasuke dan berpura-pura bunuh diri agar Sasuke menjadikannya kekasih. Ada pula yang mengatakan Sasuke sengaja memilih karin untuk menyingkirkan club penggemar pimpinan Ino. Dan masih banyak isu aneh lainnya. Yang jelas semua itu semakin menambah daftar gadis yang membenci Karin. Pada akhirnya, Sakuralah yang datang sebagai malaikat penolong. Sakura dengan setumpuk pengetahuan dan rumus-rumus rumitnya akhirnya keluar sebagai pemenang. Awalnya Sakura hanya tidak senang waktu belajarnya terganggu oleh penggemar Sasuke. Setiap hari, kursi dan meja Sakura penuh dengan ancaman dan makian karena duduk terlalu dekat dengan idola mereka. Mungkin karena muak, Sakura menantang siapapun untuk adu kepintaran dengannya, termasuk Karin. Kalau dia kalah, ia akan pindah sekolah, tapi kalau dia menang, siapapun yang datang ke kelasnya dengan alasan Sasuke akan ditangani komite disiplin. Tidak ada yang berani menantang si jenius pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. Perseteruan itu berakhir diam-diam. Sasukepun terselamatkan tanpa harus mengotori tangan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Bagaimana ya?" Ino berfikir sejenak, sebelah tangannya menopang dagu. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau eksmud Konoha yang Sai maksud adalah Sasuke. Saat itu aku hanya senang, akhirnya bisa melihatnya pulang ke rumah. Seumur hidup dia tinggal di luar negeri."

"Jadi semua lukisan yang di pasang di resort itu milik Sai?" Suara Karin terdengar tidak percaya. Sejujurnya, Karin bukannya menyangsikan kemampuan Sai, ia mempercayainya, tentu saja. Pilihan Sasuke pastilah yang terbaik. Ia hanya kurang bisa menerima bagaimana Pirang bodoh macam Ino bisa mendapatkan kekasih high qualifigh seperti Sai? Ini benar-benar kenyataan yang kejam.

"Sai-kun...," Ino membangunkan kekasihnya yang belum juga menyadari apa yang terjadi, "Aku di sini, singkirkan dulu kertas itu. Kau membuatku cemburu tahu."

Sai mendongak perlahan lalu memamerkan senyum sempurna pada kekasihnya, "Oh, hai nona cantik. Kenapa lama sekali? Kami sudah menunggumu."

"Ck. Sai," Ino berdecak sebal, selalu saja seperti itu. Tiap kali Sai berhadapan dengan gambarnya, entitas lain seolah tak terlihat. "Aku sudah datang dari tadi."

"Oh. Maaf ya, darling."

Karin merenggut melihat adegan tatap-tatapan penuh cinta makhluk di sampingnya. Yang benar saja, tidak bisakah mereka saling menebar feromon di dalam kamar? Ini di kantor. Huh, sungguh tidak peka.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn."

"Kau yakin akan ke Kumo bersama mereka?"

"Hn."

"Kurasa Kau bakal mati kepanasan."

"Sasuke-kun...,"

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak mendengar namanya disebut dengan suffiks 'kun'. Alisnya tertaut, panggilan mendayu terdengar selalu menjijikkan di telingannya. Ia beruntung baik Karin maupun Sakura tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Ah, Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu tidak mau keluar dari kepalanya?

"Kau tidak sibuk kan?"

Sasuke mendongak saat suara itu kembali terdengar. Kepala pirang Ino menyembul dari balik pintu disertai senyum yang dimanis-maniskan. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya -curiga. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal rapat atau apapun dengan Sai, jangan bilang -

"Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku." ucap Ino lagi sambil melenggang masuk. Tubuh tingginya terlihat semakin menjulang dengan bantuan hak lancip di kakinya. Sasuke heran kenapa Ino tidak memilih jadi model saja. Dengan tubuh seperti itu pasti tidak sulit untuk menjadi terkenal.

"Keluar kau, brengsek."

Karin yang tiba-tiba muncul mencekal tangan Ino kencang. Bersiap menyeretnya keluar. " Sasuke maaf, aku tadi menemui Shino, aku tidak tahu kalau ada pengganggu datang. Sekarang, ayo keluar nona manis." ucap Karin menirukan gaya Sai saat memanggil Ino.

Ino memicing tidak suka, tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk melepas cekalan Karin.

"Maaf ya senpai, aku ada urusan dengan Sasuke, lagipula ini jam makan siang, jadi tidak masalah kan," ucap Ino sambil melenggang santai mendekati meja kebesaran Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau itu sekretarisnya kan, bukan bodyguard. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, aku bisa curiga tau."

Karin yang gusar mendekati Ino dengan wajah marah. Membuat Sasuke terpaksa meluruskan punggung untuk mengantisipasi. Sasuke tahu, tidak akan ada hal baik terjadi saat Karin dan Ino bertemu. dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah berharap tertimpa kesialan dengan seringnya terjebak di permusuhan mereka berdua.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan itu," Suara Karin lebih terdengar seperti geraman, "Dengan apa kau bisa melawanku, hah?"

Ino mendecih pelan sebelum melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku punya rambut panjang yang indah dan stiletto 12 centi untuk membuatmu tersingkir senpai, berhati-hatilah."

Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursi nyaris tersedak tawa mendengar kalimat Ino. Itu benar, Ino punya semua untuk menyingkirkan orang yang dia inginkan. Tapi Ino tidak pernah seculas itu.

"Kau..." kilatan amarah jelas terlihat di mata Karin. Tangannya mengepal siap untuk menerjang.

"Kalian berdua, sudah cukup dramanya."

Suara dingin Sasuke membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Mereka terlihat keberatan Sasuke ikut campur.

"Sasuke..."

"Tidak pa-pa Karin, kebetulan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Ino."

Wajah Karin terlihat cemberut mendengar kalimat Sasuke. Di pihak lain Ino terdengar sumringah sembari mengibaskan ekor rambutnya sombong.

"Kau juga, Ino," desisnya cepat, tidak ingin terlihat pilih kasih."Kalau ingin bertemu di kantor, tolong buat janji. Itu prosedure yang harus di taati."

"Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Aku mengerti." Suara mendayu Ino kembali terdengar. Membuat Karin mendengus jijik. Dengan kaki tersentak Karin berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka.

Ino berbalik cepat saat Karin menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Jadi tuan muda Uchiha, kau ingin aku yang bertanya atau kau yang menjelaskannya dengan sukarela?"

"Omong kosong apa itu?"

"Sasuke."

"Itu bukan urusanmu Ino. Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah hari ini kau harus kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Aku membatalkannya," jawab Ino cepat, "Sasuke."

"Bagaimana dengan Sai?"

"Sasuke-nii..."

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar Ino memanggilnya seperti itu. Sial. Ia tahu apa maksudnya. Itu berarti ia harus menuruti semua keinginan Ino. Panggilan itu dibuat Sasuke untuk menghibur Ino yang nyaris depresi setelah kematian ibunya hampir 15 tahun lalu. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan tertimpa banyak kesusahan karena sikap sok dewasanya itu.

"Aku menyesal telah membuatmu pulang Ino."

Ino tersenyum lebar penuh kemanangan. "Ayolah Sasuke-nii, aku kan tidak minta apa-apa." ucapnya sambil duduk di sofa panjang di tengah ruangan, "Lagipula, malam ini aku akan bertemu bibi Mikoto, kau tidak mau kan kalau aku mengorek informasi darinya."

Sasuke mengerinyitkan alis mendengar ancaman Ino. Dasar Ino, dari dulu dia paling tahu cara memenangkan pertaruhan. Dalam hal ini, dia bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari Itachi.

"Jadi Sasuke-nii, apa kau berminat untuk diaduk bersama adonan red velvet bibi Mikoto? Aku sudah berjanji akan membuat beberapa loyang malam nanti."

Sasuke kembali menautkan alisnya, sesaat kemudian helaan nafas panjang tanda kekalahan terdengar dari tempatnya duduk. Ino berbinar girang mengetahui tanda itu.

"Jangan menyela, jangan bertanya dan yang terpenting- "

Sasuke menimbang sejenak, haruskah ia menceritakan semua? Itu akan sedikit memalukan untuk sisa hidupnya. Tapi kalau tidak, sisa hidup itu juga tidak akan tenang dari terror Bossy di depannya.

"-Jangan tertawa. Oke?"

Bola mata Ino menyipit cepat mendengar kalimat terputus Sasuke, tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk mantap.

"Sakura selingkuh."

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat setelah mengucakan kalimat itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menceritakan kesialannya pada orang lain. Karin memang tahu, tapi itu hanya karena ia menemukan perselingkuhan Sakura saat bersama Karin menghadiri pertemuan klien. Setelahnya, ia bersyukur Karin tidak secara gamblang mendesaknya bercerita. Ia sangat menghargai pengertian semacam itu.

"Lalu?"

Suara penuh minat Ino membangunkan lamunannya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengulang ucapan Ino dengan intonasi berbeda. Linglung dengan keadaan. Dilihatnya Ino memutar mata bosan.

"Ayolah Sasuke, cerita tidak berakhir hanya dengan kalimat Sakura selingkuh kan?" Ino mendecih tak sabar, menyebut kata selingkuh seolah tidak ada apa-apa di sana. "Maksudku, bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Apa ada bukti? atau jangan-jangan hanya hasutan si setan merah itu?"

"Karin tidak seperti itu, Ino."

"Ya, baiklah," Ino kembali memutar matanya, "Aku tidak benar-benar menuduhnya Sasuke-nii, itu hanya pancingan agar kau mau membuka mulut kasarmu itu."

"Dia dengan Hyuga, maksudku Neji, Hyuga Neji, " Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang sedikit tercekat mengingat peristiwa malam itu. "Aku melihat mereka berdua keluar dari sebuah toko aksesoris, tapi aku tidak menanyakan apapun padanya. Saat itu, sebisa mungkin aku berasumsi kalau Neji hanya meminta Sakura memilihkan kado untuk Hinata. Aku hampir melupakan adegan Neji mengusap kepala Sakura seandainya aku tidak melihat Sakura mengenakan gelang aneh dari biji-biji -" Sasuke diam sejenak, film romantis Sakura dan Neji terputar kembali di kepalanya. " -Aku tidak tahu biji apa itu, tapi saat makan malam aku melihat Itachi mengenakan gelang yang sama. Aku terkejut, dan hampir bertanya seandainya ia tidak bilang Izumi membelikannya gelang couple keberuntungan itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan pertama mereka."

"Sakura bisa saja menyimpan gelang yang satu untukmu Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu bersabar."

"Aku melakukannya, Ino." bentak Sasuke kasar. Nyaris membuat Ino melompat karena kaget. Sasuke memang bermulut kasar, tapi dia tidak suka membentak. Ini jelas adalah sebuah kemajuan.

"Aku menunggu hampir sebulan. Tidak, harusnya tepat sebulan seandainya aku tidak mendengar bajingan itu memuji kemampuan Sakura di ranjang. Sial, aku hampir saja berlari dan menghancurkan rahangnya seandainya Karin tidak mencekalku."

Mata Ino membulat tak percaya mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang terdengar menahan amarah di sana-sini. Sakura tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu. Meski mereka tak pernah benar-benar dekat, Ino percaya Sakura adalah gadis yang baik. Ino bisa melihatnya.

"Aku mengiriminya pesan tentang perselingkuhannya dan bagaimana seharusnya hubungan kami. Setelah itu aku mengganti nomor ponselku."

"Jadi kau tidak pernah membicarakan masalah ini secara langsung?" Ino memekik tidak percaya. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah semua sudah jelas?"

Lagi-lagi Ino memutar bola matanya dramatis, "Kalian laki-laki selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri. Sungguh menyebalkan." Ino bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengibas rok lipitnya pelan, seolah ada debu di sana. "Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. Sampai bertemu di rumah nanti Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi? Tidak ada nasehat? Ku kira kau akan menghabisiku dengan ceramah bossymu itu."

Ino yang kini telah berada di depan pintu terkikkik pelan. Ia kembali memutar badan agar bisa melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk di tempat semula.

"Bicaralah dengannya Sasuke," Ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang, "Kalaupun harus berakhir, buatlah kenangan indah sebelum kalian berpisah."

Sebelah alis Sasuke kembali terangkat, "Apa kau menyumpahiku."

"CK. Patah hati membuatmu semakin mudah marah. Lakukan saja apa yang kubilang, lagipula, Sakura punya hak untuk diberi kesempatan bicara. Iya kan?"

Sasuke membuang muka malas, kalau semua bukti sudah menjurus ke skandal perselingkuhan itu, penjelasan model apa lagi yang akan diterimanya. Ia justru merasa, bicara hanya akan menyakitinya lebih jauh.

"Sasuke?"

Suara Ino kembali terdengar, memaksa Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, oke?" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum bengkok lalu menyelinap keluar. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah menegang. Pengecut? Apa ia benar-benar seperti itu? Sial. Sepertinya memang begitu. Ia menolak bertemu Sakura bukan karena ia tidak mau. Sasuke hanya terlalu takut mendengar konfirmasi kebenaran dari Sakura. Ia tidak akan sanggup melihat atau mendengar Sakura meng-iya-kan perselingkuhannya. Ino benar, Ia memang pengecut.

TBC

mohon reviewnya teman-teman. fict ini hanya berjumlah lima bagian. jadi tidak perlu khawatir saya tidak menyelesaikannya. ok. terimakasih sudah mampir.

Luph, Beb


	2. Chapter 2

Narto © Masashi

Peringatan ; Ketidakjelasan ada di mana-mana, silakan klik tombol 'back' jika tidak berkenan. Tapi Jangan lupa tingglkan jejak sebelum itu.

happy reading

"Dokter ada yang menunggu."

Ayame yang datang dengan laporan grafik pasien membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia mendongak dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bukankah Nona Shion yang terakhir?"

"I-iya, maksud saya-."

"Sakura."

Sakura tertegun sejenak mendengar suara itu. Tidak mungkin. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah pintu, dan di sanalah dia, masih dengan setelan kantornya.

"Kalau begitu, Saya permisi dokter." ucap Ayame memecah keheningan. Senyuman jahil ia arahkan ke Sakura yan terlihat gugup di kursinya.

"Terimakasih Ayame, sampai besok." setengah sadar Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu. Mungkin karena rutinitas, mulutnya begitu saja mengucapkannya. Tapi itu lebih baik, rutinitas itu menyelamatkannya dari wajah konyol dan rahang nyaris lepas karena melihat Sasuke di belakang pintunya.

"Sudah selesai?." Suara datar Sasuke kembali terdengar. Membuatnya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri karena tak percaya.

"Umm... ya," ucapnya ragu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di... sini?"

"Hn. Menjemputmu."

Tapi aku bawa mobil sendiri, "Ba-baiklah, tapi aku belum makan malam."

"Tidak masalah."

Sasuke keluar setelah mengucapkan kalimat pendek itu. Memberi waktu Sakura untuk membereskan barangnya. Meski nyatanya Sakura tidak melakukan itu. Ia justru sibuk mengatur pernafasan karena sepanjang percakapan mereka ia nyaris lupa untuk bernafas.

Kedua tangan Sakura menekan dadanya pelan, mencoba menetralisir degup jantungnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba? Apa sasuke merasa kehilangan karena Sakura tidak lagi menunggunya di lobby Uchiha corp.? atau ada hal lain? Sejak pertemuannya dengan Ino tempo hari, Sakura memang sudah berjanji akan berhenti mengemis pada Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti anggota club penggemar milik Ino. Ini konyol, apalagi dulu dia yang berniat membubarkan club gila itu. Lagipula, Ino dan Sasuke terlihat manis bersama. Sakura tidak ingin jadi pengganggu.

"Sakura." Suara Sasuke disertai ketukan pada pintu membangunkan lamunannya.

"Y-ya, aku keluar."

Sakura beringsut -setengah berlari- menuju pintu. Disempatkannya menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu dan menemukan Sasuke bersandar di dinding dengan tampannya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa bertambah tampan setiap harinya? Ini gila. Sakura tahu ia sudah gila. Hampir satu bulan sejak skandal yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke karam. Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan kembali bercakap -meski mereka pernah bertemu di Lobby, Sakura enggan menghitungnya. Mungkin karena itu Sasuke jadi terlihat lebih tampan? Apa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama saat melihatnya?

"Bagaimana kalau makan di mobil?" Suara datar Sasuke kembali terdengar saat keduanya menutup pintu mobil.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada masalah makan dimanapun, asal ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan momen kebersamaan seperti ini. Biar saja orang meganggapnya tidak tahu diri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik," gumam Sakura tanpa menoleh. Ia takut akan terlalu kentara betapa ia terpesona oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Jadi duduk diam dan menatap lurus jalanan adalah pilihan bijak. "Bagaimana denganmu?." tanya Sakura saat tak di dengarnya Sasuke menanggapi ucapannya.

"Hn. seperti yang kau lihat."

Yang kulihat adalah kau yang semakin tampan.

"Burger atau Pizza?" Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar saat beberapa plang makanan cepat saji terlihat menyala di depan sana.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak menyukai keduanya. Ramen terdengar lebih menggiurkan baginya. Tapi mengingat ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, Sasuke tentu akan membencinya jika ia mengotori jok mahalnya dengan kuah berbumbu. Ah, dan dia butuh kopi, meski efek keberadaan Sasuke jelas membuatnya lebih menyala dibanding kaffein manapun. Kopi tetap dibutuhkan.

"Burger?" Nada suaranya lebih terdengar seperti bertanya daripada menjawab pilihan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di tepi sungai di utara kota. Ini adalah sungai tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu selepas sekolah bertahun-tahun lalu. Sakura mendadak gugup melihat tempat pilihan Sasuke. Sungai ini jelas lebih bermakna dari tempat manapun di Konoha. Banyak hal indah mereka habiskan bersama di sini.

"Kopi?" Sasuke membangunkannya dari lamunan masa lalu. Segelas kopi yang masih mengepul terulur di depan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum segaris lalu menerimanya.

"Terimakasih." gumamnya pelan lalu menyesap kopinya dalam diam. Ia tidak mengantisipasi pertemuan ini, jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau akhirnya hanya bisa diam. Ternyata terlalu banyak hal yang ingin disampaikan justru membuat lidahnya semakin sulit berkata-kata.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh saat di dengarnya suara bariton khas Sasuke menyebut namanya pelan. Akhirnya, setelah nyaris satu jam mereka duduk bersisian, akan ada sedikit percakapan. Sakura benar-benar berharap suasana canggung diantara mereka segera berakhir.

"Setelah ini, kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi,"

Atau mungkin hubungan mereka yang berakhir.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Aku sangat keberatan. "Sasuke."

cicit Sakura pelan. Manik emeraldnya berembun dengan cepat. Ini tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Harusnya mereka bertemu untuk berbaikan, bukannya malah menegaskan hubungan yang sudah porak poranda.

"Aku tahu kau berhak memberi penjelasan. Aku menemuimu untuk itu," Sasuke kembali menyesap kopinya pelan, tatapannya lurus ke depan. Mengikuti sorot lampu mobil yang menghilang ke dasar sungai. "Tapi kurasa, apapun penjelasanmu, tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

"Sasuke," Satu per satu bulir bening membasahi wajah Sakura, mengalir begitu saja. "Sasuke maafkan aku."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, Aku...," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, merasakan nyeri yang sama dengan pertemuan tempo hari, "Sasuke, tidak bisakah ki-kita mulai dari awal?"

Sasuke mengeras di tempat. Mulai dari awal jelas bukan opsi yang ia pikirkan. Harga dirinya sudah terlanjur terluka oleh pengkhianatan Sakura, meski kalau boleh jujur, cintanya pada gadis merah muda itu belum berkurang setitikpun.

"Aku memang tidak tahu diri ya Sasuke, aku sudah mengkhianatimu dan dengan mudahnya memintamu mengampuniku. Padahal kalau kau melakukan hal yang sama, belum tentu aku bisa memaafkanmu."

"Sakura."

"Aku hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu caranya bersyukur." sekali lagi Sakura menghela nafas panjang, pelan ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini juga menatap ke arahnya, "Anehnya, aku baru meyadari itu setelah kehilanganmu, Sasuke. Selama ini aku hanya fokus pada kekurangan hubungan kita, malupakan fakta bagaimana sulitnya kita memulai dulu."

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil kembali membuang pandangannya ke dasar sungai.

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Itu mungkin benar, Sasuke masih mencintainya. Tapi cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membuat hubungan mereka berhasil. Tidak ada kata sederhana jika berhubungan dengan Uchiha. Mereka semua menyukai kerumitan, tipikal orang golongan atas tentu saja.

"Sasuke," Sakura kembali mendesah pelan. Kedua jemarinya tertaut di pangkuan. "Apakah, apakah kau masih merasa bersyukur?"

Biar saja. Biar saja Sasuke menganggapnya tidak tahu diri. Asal Sasuke masih mensyukuri keberadaannya -seperti yang selalu diucapkannya dulu- Ia akan berjuang. Sasuke adalah hal yang amat sangat layak untuk diperjuangkan. Sakura menyadarinya sekarang, setelah membuat dirinya tampak seperti sampah. sungguh ironis.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura," Sasuke berdehem pelan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. "Setiap kali aku melihatmu, bayangan Neji mencumbumu di ranjang terus berputar di kepalaku. Membuatku marah sekaligus nyinyir. Aku merasa gagal," Sasuke meoleh, meneliti setiap inci wajah Sakura yang semakin pias. Sisa airmata masih tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya. "Ayo kita akhiri, Sakura. Aku benci untuk mengakui kekalahan. tapi aku lebih tidak suka kalau terus bersama sumber kekalahanku. Itu menyakiti harga diriku."

Mata mereka bertemu, mencoba menelisik kebenaran dalam pantulan diri masing-masing. Sakura tahu sudah tidak ada dirinya dalam onyx hitam kesayangannya itu. Ia benar-benar menyadarinya sekarang, harapan yang coba dibangunnya sudah runtuh tak bersisa. Sasuke yang sekarang bukan lagi Sasuke yang sempat mengecup keningnya ringan sebulan lalu.

"Hiduplah bahagia, aku tahu, Neji orang yang baik."

Rahang Sakura nyaris jatuh mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan itu. Sakura tahu semua ini karena kesalahannya. tapi apa harus Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat sindiran itu padanya. Mereka bersama selama lima tahun terakhir, dan Sasuke membuatnya seolah tahun-tahun itu tak berarti apa-apa.

"Ya. Kau juga, hiduplah bahagia, Sasuke."

Akhirnya susah payah Sakura berhasil melafazkan kalimat yang sejak tadi menyumbat tenggorokannya. Segaris senyum dibuatnya dengan terpaksa. Dia mungkin memang patah hati, dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi sama seperti Sasuke, dia juga punya harga diri. Takkan dibiarkannya Sasuke menginjaknya hingga akhir.

"Jadi, apa kau akan mengantarku pulang atau kembali ke Rumah Sakit, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sesaat kemudian. Ia sempat melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, sebelum kembali melihat tenangnya sungai di malam hari. "Hm, sebenarnya, mobilku masih di Rumah Sakit."

Pembicaraan sudah berakhir, begitu juga dengan hubungan mereka. Sudah tidak ada alasan baginya untuk senang belama-lama duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia tidak mau terus merasa terpilin, kembali meneteskan airmata ataupun terlihat murahan di depan Sasuke.

"Rumah Sakit."

"Oke."

Itu lebih baik. Setidaknya Sasuke masih memikirkan transportasinya menuju Rumah Sakit besok. Sikap gentlemannya di detik-detik terakhir sungguh sangat layak diapresiasi.

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

TBC

terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan berkenan mereview di chapt. sebelumnya. Chapt. ini sedikit lebih pendek dari yang lalu, tapi jgn khawatir minna san, besok aku update chapt selanjutnya. do'ain aja dapat jaringan bagus. sekali lagi terimakasihh... ^^

Luph-Beb


	3. Chapter 3

"Sasuke-nii?"

Sasuke mendongak mendengar namanya disebut. Matanya menyipit untuk memastikan dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Tidak. Ini nyata. Supermodel Ino kini berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan sebelah alis terangkat memelototinya. Baju tidur satinnya tampak berkilat terkena timpaan cahaya dari dapur.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" gumamnya heran, pandangannya beralih menuju gelas kecil di tangannya. Cairan pekat di dalamnya terasa mengiris tenggorokan.

"Aku menginap," ucap Ino cepat, "Kau mabuk?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. fikirannya kembali melayang, tatapan terluka Sakura terus menghantuinya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. tidak satu kalipun dalam hidup ia membayangkan akan berada dalam situasi buruk seperti ini. Tidak hingga ia sadar, Uchiha juga tidak selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

"Satu slot penuh untuk matinya pengecut Sasuke!" Suara cempreng Ino menginterupsi. Tawa lebar dan tepukan tangan menyusul setelahnya.

"Kau bisa membangunkan orang-orang bodoh." desis Sasuke jengkel. Ino memang berisik, ia tahu itu. tapi berteriak di tengah malam begini rasanya sungguh sangat buruk. Ia tidak mau adegan ayahnya memegang tongkat bisbol karena mengira mereka pencuri kembali terulang. Itu bahkan sudah berlalu hampir sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi membayangkannya selalu membuat Sasuke bergidik. Kenangan itu menjadi hal yang paling memalukan sepanjang hidupnya. Imagenya sebagai anak baik-baik hancur setelah insiden itu.

Ino terkikkik pelan sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Setelah sedikit tenang ia mengambil gelas Sasuke lalu mengisinya hingga penuh.

"Ayo Sasuke-nii, kutemani kau mabuk malam ini." ucapnya sambil meneguk tuntas cairan pekat di tangannya. Sasuke melotot ngeri melihat cara barbar Ino menikmati Brandy.

"Jadi Sasuke-nii, kau sudah -"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu Ino, itu membuatku mual."

"Ini di rumahmu bodoh, bibi Mikoto akan membunuhku kalau mendengar aku hanya menyebut nama." Bisik Ino sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Berdebat tentang panggilan adalah alternatif terakhir yang dipilihnya malam ini. Ada banyak hal lain terus berputar di kepalanya. Diliriknya Ino yang tengah menuntaskan gelas ketiganya.

"Ino, kenapa kau berselingkuh?"

"Hah? Aku? Aku tidak berselingkuh Sasuke-nii."

"Bukan. Maksudku, kenapa perempuan berselingkuh?" Sial. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Harusnya ia langsung bertanya kenapa Sakura bisa berselingkuh. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Maksudnya, siapa tak kenal Uchiha Sasuke, jenius muda yang hampir setiap bulan wajahnya menghiasi sampul majalah bisnis. Dia tampan, bersih dari skandal, Kaya raya, setia dan ramah pada para pekerjanya. Oke, yang terakhir mungkin tidak, tapi tetap saja, berpalingnya seorang perempuan dari Uchiha Sasuke jelas nyaris mustahil. Itu memalukan, menyedihkan dan bahkan merendahkan harga dirinya di saat yang bersamaan. Bagaimana dia bisa bangun dengan tenang saat diluar sana ada yang berfikir telah mengalahkannya dan mengatakan dengan lantang telah tidur dengan wanitanya. Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi

"Mungkin karena tidak semua perempuan menyukai uangmu, Sasuke-nii." Suara serak Ino memanggilnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tapi Sakura tidak pernah meminta uang padaku."

Ino megerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Efek alkohol mulai terasa di kepalanya. "Jadi ini tentang Sakura?"

Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ino yang mabuk memilki keterlambatan berfikir yang akut. Harusnya tadi dia melarang Ino ikut minum.

"Kalau begitu masalahnya ada di sini Sasuke," Ino menunjuk dada Sasuke dengan telunjuk lentiknya. Sasuke hanya diam dan menautkan alis melihat Ino yang semakin terlihat teler. "Sakura pasti merasa, kau tidak lagi mampu mengisi lubang di hatinya. Atau mungkin juga sebaliknya. Hikk."

"Lubang?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Entah mengerti yang Sasuke tanyakan atau karena efek minuman.

"Mungkin kau berubah, atau Sakura yang berubah," gumam Ino tak jelas, "Tapi siapa yang peduli? Semua orang pada akhirnya akan berubah kan?"

"Begitukah?"

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya terulur hendak mengambil gelas yang sudah diisi Sasuke. Sasuke menampik cepat.

"Cukup Ino. Kembali ke kamarmu."

Ino merengut melihat perintah Sasuke. Dia memang payah dalam menetralisir alkohol, tapi dua atau tiga slot lagi tidak akan membunuhnya. Dia yakin itu.

Delikan tajam Sasuke menyurutkan niatnya mencoba peruntungan merebut gelasnya kembali. Sasuke sangat mengerikan saat marah, dan suasana hatinya sedang jelek jadi Ino cukup yakin untuk tidak membuatnya semakin buruk.

"Hah. Tidak seru!" desisnya kemudian sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras.

"Terserah."

"Neji."

Sakura mematung di tempat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki itu melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Sejak Sasuke mengetahui hubungan mereka, Sakura memang memutuskan sepihak hubungannya dengan Neji. Bahkan meski berulangkali Neji menghubunginya, Sakura berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Meski itu sulit. Benar-benar sulit karena Sakura tahu Neji adalah orang yang baik dan tulus mencintainya.

"Ohayou, Sakura."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik. Ia menghabiskan banyak energi untuk menangis semalam, setelah keputusan Sasuke menghantamnya. Hari ini sungguh tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk mengurusi yang lain. Ia pergi ke Rumah Sakit hanya karena sudah ada janji konsultasi salah seorang pasiennya. Ia bahkan sudah berniat mengambil cuti.

"Ayo kita bicara, Sakura."

Suara Neji lembut menyapa pendengarannya saat laki-laki itu melewatinya.

"Tidak akan lama, aku janji." suara Neji kembali terdengar dari ujung lorong. Membangunkannya yang masih mematung di tempat. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah mengikuti Neji. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat akan menghadapi ini. Jadi dia pasrah.

"Kembalilah padaku, Sakura."

Sakura menutup matanya saat kalimat itu terucap. Dia bukannya tak tahu Neji akan melakukan ini, tapi tetap saja, ini membuat Sakura sangat tak enak hati. Kemarin dia yang menyakiti Neji dengan memilih kembali pada Sasuke, sangat menjijikkan rasanya kalau sekarang ia kembali pada Neji karena telah dicampakkan. Sekali lagi, Neji orang yang baik, tapi tetap saja, Sakura tidak cukup punya nyali untuk kembali bertaruh. Sejujurnya, ia takut Neji akan balas dendam. Bukankah tidak ada hal baik untuk pengkhianat sepertinya?

"Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan Uchiha." ucap Neji yakin seolah tahu kegusaran Sakura, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Sakura yang dingin, "Aku hanya laki-laki biasa yang menginginkan perempuan yang dicintainya, Sakura. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Dan lagi, apa kau tak simpati padaku? Dibutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk membuang harga diriku dan mengemis kepadamu. Ini sedikit memalukan, tapi kupikir sepadan jika kau mau Kita mulai lagi dari awal. Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengerjab pelan mendengar kalimat panjang Neji. Sejujurnya ia ingin bertepuk tangan karena laki-laki bersahaja itu bisa bicara begitu banyak, tapi situasi mereka jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Jadi Sakura hanya memberikan senyumnya. Perlahan ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Neji, namun genggaman itu malah mengerat.

"Maafkan aku, Neji. Aku -"

"Aku akan memberimu waktu," sahut Neji cepat, "Berapa banyakpun yang kau butuhkan, aku akan memberikannya."

Sakura meringis. Dia belum siap untuk memulai kembali hubungan mereka, tapi di sisi lain, wajah lembut Neji yang terus menatapnya membuat hawa hangat mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia tidak lagi merasa sendiri, ataupun dicampakkan. Perasaan itu membuatnya lebih baik.

"Sakura."

"Aku mengerti," Sakura menoleh, kali ini manik emeraldnya menelisik ke dalam manik Neji. Mencari kepura-puraan yang mungkin terpetakan di dalamnya. Seperti yang ia duga, hasilnya nihil. Neji bahkan kelewat serius memintanya kembali. Bahkan meski ia masih mencintai Sasuke, sebagian dari dirinya menyetujui keberadaan Neji. "Tapi aku tiak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Tidak apakan?"

Neji mengangguk mantap lalu tersenyum hangat, menularkannya dengan cepat ke Sakura yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Tak masalah jika Sakura masih meragukan keseriusannya, tak masalah juga berapa banyak waktu yang akan ia habiskan untuk Sakura, baginya itu adalah konsekuensi mencintai. Mengetahui Sakura memberi ruang bagi hubungan mereka saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia justru lebih tak siap jika tiba-tiba Sakura mengiyakan keinginannya.

Keduanya masih diam dalam senyum masing-masing hingga Sakura menarik kembali tangannya. Kali ini Neji melepaskannya, meski dengan berat hati.

"Aku ada janji dengan pasien jam sembilan. Ma -"

"Tidak masalah, aku juga harus ke kantor." Neji tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak rambut Sakura pelan, "Mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu. Jam delapan?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Ya, jam delapan."

Neji mengangguk kecil lalu melangkah pergi. Hari ini adalah hari baiknya, dia harus merayakannya. Tidak dengan cara bodoh seperti sebulan lalu. Kali ini, tidak akan pernah dia menyebut-nyebut gadisnya di depan orang lain. Sejujurnya, saat itu diapun merasa tak enak membicarakan Sakura di belakangnya. Tapi omong kosong Kiba tentang keseksian Tamaki membuatnya jengah, dan dia ingin segera membungkamnya dengan sesuatu yang bagus. Siapa tak kenal Sakura, Mahadewi milik jenius Uchiha. Siapapun yang mendapatkan milik Uchiha akan memperoleh pengakuan tertinggi. Neji membuktikannya, ia bahkan merasa telah melempar sampah ke wajah Uchiha sombong itu. Meski pada akhirnya dia menyesal. Dia mencintai Sakura lebih banyak dari yang sempat dipikirnya.

"Hallo."

"Nona saya baru saja bertemu Sakura," ucapnya saat di dengarnya orang diseberang sudah menyawab salamnya. "Hn. Seperti yang anda untuk semua informasinya. Tentu saja. "

Ini bukan kesalahannya. Hancurnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura bukan murni karena dirinya. Mungkin memang takdir menginginkan mereka berpisah. ya, ia yakin itu.

"Tidak masalah tuan, anda berhak mendapatkannya. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik nee."

Suara Ino yang dilembut-lembutkan mengisi pendengaran Sasuke saat ia membuka ruang kerjanya. Alisnya tertaut, ia benar-benar tak terbiasa dengan kehadiran Ino dimana-mana.

"Oh, Sasuke-nii, kau sudah datang? Aku menunggu Sai-kun, apa dia bersamamu?"

"Hn."

"Dasar pelit bicara."

"Kau tadi, menelfon siapa?"

"Hn." ejek Ino menirukan trademarknya.

"Ino!"

Ino tertawa lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau ini pemarah sekali Sasuke. Itu tadi klienku di Tokyo."

"Aku tidak tahu bicara dengan klien harus seintim itu? Apa Sai tahu?"

"Klienku bukan membicarakan bisnis sepertimu Sasuke, mereka hanya sekumpulan makhluk patah hati yang rela membayar ratusan ribu yen untuk satu jam sesi curhat." Ino berkata sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya bangga, "Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik? Seperti bukan dirimu saja."

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Ino. Benar juga, untuk apa dia tertarik pada pekerjaan Ino, sungguh sangat tidak penting.

"Ino, hm... Apa semua klienmu berhasil?"

Mati saja kau Sasuke. Kenapa harus menanyakan hal itu pada Ino. Setelah ini, sudah bisa dipastikan kau akan jadi bulan-bulanannya. Gadis itu mengerikan dengan caranya sendiri.

"Coba aku tebak, kau ingin jadi klienku kah Sasuke?"

Ino memasang wibawa yang penuh pura-pura. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Sasuke kembali berdecih. Menyesal telah membicarakan hal tidak penting dengan si biang masalah.

"Lupakan." ucapnya ketus lalu menarik beberapa map yang sudah Karin susun di mejanya. "Sai ada pertemuan dengan Obito-san di lantai empat, sebaiknya kau kesana. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Baiklah tuan patah hati, terimakasih infonya ya. Daah."

Ino melenggang pergi dengan tawa terbahak. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengeram di tempat. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi-sisinya. Meninggalkan pride Uchiha yang dijunjungnya.

"Brengsek." makinya jengkel.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sakura." Selenting suara memanggilnya di antara riuh kantin rumah sakit. Alisnya tertaut kala netra emeraldnya menangkap sosok pirang cantik tengah melambai padanya. Bukankah itu Ino? apa yang dilakukannya di sini?

"Apa kabar Sakura? Selamat -" Ino melirik jam tangannya sebentar, " -kurasa ini sudah siang, selamat siang."

"Umm... ya, selamat siang, Ino."

Pertemuan pertama mereka berlangsung kurang menyenangkan di Uchiha corp. Kali ini, Sakura harap mereka bisa berteman seperti saat masih sekolah dulu. Persetan dengan hubungan Ino dan Sasuke. Dia tak mau tahu, dan semoga Ino tidak perlu membahasnya.

Tawa sumringah Khas Ino masih belum hilang saat Sakura mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Aku baru saja menjenguk salah seorang teman, tak disangka malah bertemu juga denganmu, senangnya. Tempo hari kau meninggalkanku kan? Huh, sangat tidak sopan." cerocos Ino dengan nada bercanda sambil mencomot salad di depannya.

Sakura tersenyum, dari dulu Ino selalu tampak hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Maaf untuk hari itu Ino, aku sangat menyesal."

Ino tampak mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Lupakan saja. Aku juga sudah lupa kok," Ino menelan salad yang dikunyahnya lalu meminum jusnya hingga nyaris setengah, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Kau dan Sasuke, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Maksudku, aku melihat Sasuke kacau akhir-akhir ini. Karin bilang, dia bahkan meninggalkan rapat penting hanya untuk tidur siang. Aku khawatir padanya."

Sakura mengerjab pelan, apa-apaan ini? Apa Ino sedang mengatakan betapa dia mencintai Sasuke dan sangat peduli padanya?

"Hoi, Sakura," Suara Ino kembali terdengar, tangannya dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah Sakura, "Kau kenapa?" Manik keduanya bertemu, seketika Ino melebarkan pandangannya sebelum sedetik kemudian kembali menyipit dengan alis mengerut, "Kau tidak sedang menuduhku mengambil Sasuke kan, Sakura?"

Sakura nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri mendengar ucapan Ino. Memangnya kentara sekali? Atau jangan-jangan kemampuan analisis hati Ino sudah berkembang menjadi kemampuan membaca pikiran?

"Astaga. Kau benar-benar berpikir begitu ya?" Ino menepuk jidat pelan. perlahan digesernya magkuk salad di antara mereka. "Dengar ya Sakura, aku sudah lama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke dalam hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan. Lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih, tau. Meskipun tidak sekaya Sasuke tapi uangnya cukup untuk kuhamburkan setiap minggu, dia lebih tampan, lebih murah senyum, lebih banyak bicara, yah meski kadang tidak peka. Dan yang terpenting, aku mencintainya. Aku sendiri heran, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengannya? Dia itu bermulut kasar dan temperamental, iya kan?"

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar opini Ino tentang Sasuke. Semuanya benar, hanya saja ada beberapa hal dari Sasuke yang tidak banyak orang tahu. Sasuke sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang penuh kasih sayang dan protektif. Tidak pernah satu kalipun Sakura merasa khawatir saat Sasuke bersamanya. Sasuke selalu menggenggam tangannya dengan percaya diri dan mengabaikan tatapan sirik dari orang-orang. Akh, hati Sakura teriris mengingat semua itu.

"Sakura."

"Kami sudah berakhir, Ino." gumamnya pelan dengan suara bergetar. Ini aneh, bahkan hanya dengan mengatakannya saja sudah membuatnya sakit. Matanya terasa berembun tiba-tiba. Apa ia belum benar-benar melepaskan Sasuke? Tidak mungkin, dia sudah berjanji akan memulai semua dengan Neji. Sasuke adalah masa lalu. Masa lalu tidak boleh terus memprovokasinya untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Sakura, maaf."

Ino menggenggam jemarinya di atas meja. Memberinya dukungan.

"Tidak papa Ino, aku baik-baik saja."

Ino tersenyum hangat lalu menarik tangannya kembali. "Kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke sangat mencintaimu?"

Sakura mendongak mendengar betapa hati-hatinya Ino mengucapkan kata itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dia tidak tahu Ino bisa seserius ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sehancur ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, aku bersamanya sejak kami masih sama-sama memakai popok, banyak hal terjadi, tapi kurasa kali ini dia benar-benar hancur."

Sakura kembali memutar kepala, menatap Ino yang terlihat muram. Sebelah tangannya mengaduk jus yang tinggal setengah, sedang yang lain ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa dia mengakhiri hubungan kalian?"

Tentu saja tahu, karena aku mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

"Karena dia mencintaimu melebihi apapun," Sekali lagi Ino menghela nafas, "Sasuke, dia bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Kalau pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk melepaskanmu, itu karena dia tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Sakura."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" desis Sakura jengah. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Seolah semua berkorban untuknya. Dia lebih bisa menerima jika keputusan Sasuke murni karena kesalahannya dan bukannya malah untuk kebaikannya.

"Uchiha itu mengerikan Sakura. Maksudku, keluarga Uchiha, bukan Sasukenya,"

Ino berhenti mengaduk jusnya lalu menumpuk kedua lengannya di meja.

"Kau tentu sudah tahu tentang Itachi-nii kan? Aku melihatnya sendiri, bagaimana mengerikannya mereka menyingkirkan Conan. Mereka tak peduli apapun, orang luar tetaplah orang luar. Sekeras apapun kau mencobanya."

Sakura termangu, kisah cinta Itachi-nii memang menyedihkan. Sakura sedikit mendengarnya dari Sasuke saat mereka masih di bangku sekolah, itu sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun yang lalu. tapi tak ada informasi jelas tentang kisah mereka. Bahkan kasus kematian Conan ditutup karena dianggap kecelakaan biasa.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti. Ia memilih memainkan ponselnya acak. Bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana pembicaraan pelik mereka.

"Kau dan Conan sama-sama orang luar Sakura. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya mendengar Ino menekankan perbedaan dirinya dengan Uchiha. Orang luar? omong kosong. Lalu kenapa Ino bisa selamat sampai sekarang? Ino bahkan mendapat akses khusus ke kuil Uchiha. Anggap saja Conan tidak beruntung, atau, mungkin saja memang itu kecelakaan.

Ino menarik nafas melihat gurat ketidaksukaan di wajah Sakura. Sepertinya ia terlalu kasar tadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu. Hanya saja, kurasa mereka senang mencari-cari alasan. Ya, semacam itulah."

"Tidak perlu khawatir Ino, bukankah aku sudah tersingkir?" ucap Sakura sarkas. Kalimat-kalimat Ino -meski lembut terdengar, rasanya nyaris membuat kesabarannya habis terbakar. "Kau bisa tenang sekarang."

"Aku?" kedua mata Ino terbelalak tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan menerima dengan cara berbeda semua yang dia ucapkan. "Ini bukan tentang aku Sakura, tapi kau dan Sasuke."

"Dia sudah mencampakkanku, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk peduli urusannya."

Sakura tahu ia pasti sudah gila. Mulut kotornya sudah membuat suasana semakin keruh. Salah Ino juga, datang saat hatinya masih diliputi kebimbangan. Dilihatnya Ino tersenyum. Kali ini tidak ramah ataupun hangat seperti sebelumnya, tapi segaris senyum tipis yang nanar.

"Sayangnya Sasuke peduli padamu," desahnya pelan. "Aku memintanya untuk benar-benar melupakanmu, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak hingga kau mendapatkan kebahagianmu, Sakura."

"A-apa?"

"Karena dia mencintaimu," desis Ino pelan, jelas sekali ia tidak senang terus mengucapkan kalimat itu, "Itulah caranya menebus rasa sakit yang dibuatnya untukmu,"

Sakura mematung di tempat. Hatinya mencelos, apa yang Ino katakan membuatnya semakin terlihat mengerikan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hiduplah bahagia Sakura, seperti keinginannya,"

Ino bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghela nafas pelan, pembicaraan ini juga menguras emosinya. Dari tadi, sejujurnya ia ingin segera membrondong Sakura dengan kalimat-kalimat menjijikkan andalannya. Untung saja wajah baper Sasuke terus berputar di kepalanya. Dia masih cukup waras untuk menghindari konfrontasi dengan Sasuke. Sasuke saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi Sasuke yang sedang patah hati.

"Aku mengandalkanmu." gumamnya lalu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam dalam ruang pikirnya.

"Ino," panggilnya cepat saat pendengarannya hampir kehilangan suara pletok hak runcing Ino. Dilihatnya Ino berbalik, ia berlari mendekati Ino yang kini menatapnya heran, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Sasuke juga pernah mencampakkanmu kan? Bagaimana kau memaafkannya?"

Ino terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum sumringah, "Karena aku menyayanginya Sakura. Kapanpun dia menyakitiku, aku akan mengingat semua kebaikannya. Kurasa hanya itu, selebihnya aku menganggap apa yang terjadi adalah bagian dari drama kehidupan. Tidak bersama cinta atau ciuman pertamamu bukan berarti tidak bahagia kan? Semua tergantung keinginan dalam hatimu. Itu saja."

Sakura terdiam sejenak demi mencerna kalimat panjang Ino. Keinginan dalam hati, benar, dia juga menginginkan Sasuke bahagia, dulu ataupun sekarang sama saja. Karena melihat kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai juga adalah kebahagiaan

"Terimakasih, Ino."

"Tidak masalah."

"Ino!"

Suara Sasuke menggema ke seluruh ruangan di Uchiha mension. menyebarkan aura negatif bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Para pelayan, bahkan nenek Chiyo -pengasuh kesayangan Sasuke- memilih untuk menghindar dari tuan muda mereka.

"Ino!" teriak Sasuke lagi, "Aku tahu kau di sini."

Ino yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh bersama Mikoto di kebun belakang berdecih pelan.

"Kenapa lagi dia bibi?"

"Kurasa patah hati membuatnya hilang akal." ucap Mikoto santai sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah membereskannya? Hah, padahal cara Uchiha lebih mudah. Kau malah mau repot-repot."

"Jangan khawatir bibi, semua berjalan sesuai rencana," Ino meregangkan badan sejenak, "Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa meneruskan obrolan, sebentar lagi Sasuke-nii pasti menyeretku keluar."

Mikoto tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapannya, "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu ya, ah itu dia datang."

"Ino."

Sasuke yang datang langsung menyambar lengan Ino. Dengan sekali sentakan, Ino bangkit dari duduknya sambil meringis.

"Sasuke-nii, sakit tau!" protes Ino jengkel. Dasar Sasuke baka, kalau mau bicara, tidak perlu tarik-tarik juga kan bisa.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, brengsek."

"Sasuke!" kali ini Mikoto yang membentak. "Jaga bicaramu sayang, jangan bicara kotor di rumah."

Sasuke mendecih jengkel, tak peduli peringatan sang ibu. "Ikut aku." ucapnya kemudian sambil menarik lengan Ino keras. Membuat sang pemilik lengan kembali meringis.

"Bibi aku pergi dulu ya, daah."

"Hati-hati sayang."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Sakura? Apa kau menghasutnya? dan yang terpenting kenapa kau harus menemuinya? Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan campuri urusanku. Sial."

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar rentetan kalimat Sasuke. Geli sekaligus miris melihat Sasuke seperti kebakaran jenggot. Kalau saja dia tidak mengenal baik Sasuke, dia pasti mengira Sasuke tengah kerasukan.

"Kau ini sudah seperti nenek-nenek kehilangan gigi palsunya Sasuke," cibirnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pembatas balkon. Saat ini mereka ada di balkon kamar Sasuke. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Aku baru saja menjenguk Shizune-san, karena lapar aku singgah di kantin dan ternyata ada Sakura. Kami mengobrol ringan layaknya teman lama."

Sasuke memicing tak percaya. Ia mengenal siapa Ino. Ino mungkin tak berani menjalankan skenario buruk untuknya, tapi Ino tetaplah Ino. Dia menjadi orang yang paling patut diwaspadai selain Itachi. Dan paling suka ikut campur.

"Apa?" tantang Ino saat dilihatnya Sasuke masih belum puas dengan jawabannya. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, "Shizune-san itu dulu klienku, aku menjaga hubungan baik dengan klienku. Memangnya salah kalau aku menjenguknya?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Kau menyakitinya, apa lagi," dengus Ino jengkel, "Tapi dia mengaku akan bahagia tanpamu."

"Be-benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk mantap dua kali. Dipandangnya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba linglung. Sasuke pasti terpukul mendapati Sakura tak lagi berharap padanya. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat keadaan mereka.

"Setiap orang berhak bahagia Sasuke, dengan atau tanpa cinta pertamanya." Kalimat itu benar-benar cocok untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kau juga, Sakura ingin melihatmu bahagia agar saat dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari orang lain, dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Apa dia, baik-baik saja?"

"Lebih baik dari yang kubayangkan, kurasa."

Sasuke gamang. Dia memang sudah mengakhiri semuanya, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, Sakura tetaplah yang terbaik. Beberapa hari ini ia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk meminta maaf dan memulai lagi dari awal.

"Jangan menumbuhkan kebimbangan dalam hatimu Sasuke, kalau kau kembali padanya, potensi kau menyakitinya akan jauh lebih besar,"

Ino mengusap punggung Sasuke pelan, laki-laki itu, Ino tak menyangka akan membuatnya hingga seburuk ini.

"Kau tahu maksudku kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke masih termangu dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ino benar, Keluarga Uchiha pasti sulit menerima kehadiran Sakura, apalagi dengan skandal yang dilakukannya. Sudah cukup ia melihat kehancuran Itachi karena kematian Conan, stok Uchiha sebaik Izumi sudah tidak ada lagi. Yang lebih penting, dia tidak ingin Sakura harus melewati hari buruk hingga kematiannya seperti Conan.

"Ino, kurasa, aku benar-benar harus menjadi klienmu."

Ino tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat putus asa Sasuke. Sasuke yang seperti ini adalah pemandangan langka, bahkan untuknya. Selama ini, Sasuke menyembunyikan semua dibalik jubah kebesaran Uchihanya. Tidak heran, karena itulah yang dipelajarinya sejak kecil.

perlahan dipeluknya Sasuke pelan, menyalurkan kehangatan yang tak seberapa dari tubuhnya.

"Heh, Ino, apa kau selalu melakukan Ini pada klienmu?"

"Dasar brengsek." maki Ino cepat, "Aku konsultan profesional tahu. Kau harus bersyukur aku memberikan pelayanan khusus untukmu."

"Kalau Sai tahu ini, kira-kira apa yang akan ia katakan?"

"Dia akan membuangku seperti sampah, atau yang lebih buruk dia mungkin membunuhku lalu mengawetkan jasadku di kulkas."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya layak dicoba."

"Sial. Kalau kau tidak berhenti bicara aku yang akan membunuhmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertawa pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak tahu memiliki Ino bisa semenyenangkan ini. selama hampir seperempat abad kebersamaan mereka, Ino selalu memberinya masalah.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

"Terimakasih diterima, tuan muda."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke berlari tergesa menaiki tangga darurat. Ini sudah tangga kelima, masih tiga lantai lagi. peluh dan nafas memburu menyesakkan dadanya. Ia membuat catatan mental untuk tidak akan menyentuh tangga darurat, apapun yang terjadi. Cukup kali ini karena semua lift penuh dan lift khusus sedang dalam masa perbaikan.

Sekali lagi diliriknya jam tangan kayu di tangannya, masih sepuluh menit, masih sempat. Dia tidak mungkin melewatkan acara yang bahkan membuatnya satu minggu berhenti tidur nyenyak.

"Sial." makinya, "Kenapa harus di gedung setinggi ini?"

Ia kembali mengambil nafas panjang saat kakinya menjejak tangga terakhir. Mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak lagi membuat acara besar di lantai setinggi itu. Lantai satu adalah yang terbaik, lantai dua masih bisa ditolerir. Lebih dari itu? Tidak akan pernah.

"Astaga Sasuke," pekikan Karin menyambutnya. ia beruntung, sulit dibayangkan kalau yang menemukannya dalam kondisi lusuh dan berkeringat seperti ini adalah para investornya, bisa-bisa ia dicap menuju kebangkrutan. "Kau kacau sekali."

Ia mengedikkan bahu lalu melemparkan jasnya pada Karin yang refleks mengerang jijik.

"Setelanmu, aku menaruhnya di ruang ganti Sai." teriakan Karin masih di dengarnya menggema di ujung lorong. "Jangan sampai terlambat."

Terlambat? Tidak mungkin, tidak untuk hari ini. Ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri akan menjadi pohon tempatnya bergantung sejak masa kecil mereka. Meski Sasuke tidak selalu menganggapnya istimewa, tapi kehadirannya cukup berguna untuk beberapa hal. Yah, setidaknya mungkin Ino adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak akan lari bahkan meski Sasuke sudah mengacungkan pistol di kepalanya -Sasuke bersumpah pernah melakukan ini karena Ino terus membuntutinya seperti stalker.

"Sasuke-nii."

Mata Ino terlihat berbinar dari pantulan kaca rias di depannya. Namun alisnya menukik sesaat melihat penampilan Sasuke, ia adalah seorang perfeksionis, melihat Sasuke seperti itu rasanya ada yang ingin keluar dari perutnya.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu bodoh. Masih untung aku tidak terlambat."

Ino berdecak, "Acaranya memang diundur tuan muda, terimakasih Karin karena berinisiatif mengundurnya. Kau brengsek."

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Ia bersandar di atas meja rias hotel, sedikit menghadap Ino yang duduk manis dengan gaun pengantinnya. Gaun pengantin yang nyaris membuatnya menangis -juga Sasuke- karena pemiliknya tak ingin menjual gaun itu. Sasuke bahkan terpaksa menukarnya dengan limusin keluaran terbaru dan kontrak ekslusif sang desainer di majalah mode Uchiha. Gila! Entah apa yang membedakan gaun itu dengan yang lain, bagi Sasuke sama saja. Perempuan memang aneh.

"Kenapa melamun?" hardik Ino saat dilihatnya Sasuke hanya diam memandanginya. "Jangan bilang kau baru terpesona padaku sekarang."

Sasuke memicing lalu membuang muka cepat. Ini adalah hari bahagia dia tidak boleh merusaknya.

"Kau cantik." ucapnya kemudian, tidak terdengar penuh tendensi tapi juga tidak cukup tulus untuk manusia batu macam Sasuke.

"Sial," umpat Ino sambil memasang wajah cemberut, "Aku menunggu selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupku, dan kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Aku benar-benar merasa menyesal."

Keduanya tertawa pelan bersamaan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tahu, pernikahan adalah momen sakral, terutama bagi perempuan. Kehadiran seorang ibu pasti sangat berarti saat ini. Ia sempat melihat bagaimana Conan menitikkan airmata di hari pernikahannya karena keluarganya dianggap tidak cukup layak untuk masuk di keluarga Uchiha.

"Jangan Khawatir, bibi Mikoto menemaniku sejak tadi." ucap Ino dengan senyum palsunya. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat itu, Sai begitu cepat mempengaruhi Ino. sungguh sulit dipercaya mengingat betapa dominannya gadis itu selama ini.

"Kurasa ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa bercengkrama begini. Setelah ini, apa aku harus minta izin Sai? Kurasa dia akan cemburu melihat kedekatan kita."

"Aku akan menyingkirkannya kalau cemburu denganmu, Sasuke-nii. Jangan khawatir."

Mereka kembali tertawa, meski sedikit hambar. Ruang kembali hening setelahnya. Baik Sasuke maupun Ino mengerti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Saat kau bersama seseorang seumur hidupmu, bahkan meski dia tidak kau inginkan, begitu berada di simpang jalan, pasti terasa berat. Mereka menyadari itu.

"Terimakasih untuk Semua ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang tanpa dirimu, kurasa."

"Hn."

"Aku juga minta maaf."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

Mata Sasuke memicing curiga. Apa Ino memiliki kesalahan? Sebenarnya banyak, tapi ia rasa itu kesalahan biasa. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Kurasa aku sudah banyak menyulitkanmu."

"Hn. Asal kau tidak membentuk club penggemar jilid dua, kurasa tidak masalah."

Ino tertawa tertahan mendengar kalimat Sasuke, kedua tangannya ia kibaskan di depan muka.

" Jangan salahkan aku, Sasuke. Itu ide Itachi-nii. Aku hanya pelaksana tugas."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pembelaan Ino. Itachi sudah mengatakannya dulu, bahwa club penggemar adalah idenya untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti bersikap dingin dan ansos. Dasar, padahal Itachi tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Kecuali keberadaan Conan tentunya.

"Aku juga, maaf dan terimakasih untuk semua, Ino." gumam Sasuke asal, "Semoga kau bahagia selalu."

"Terimakasih," Ino tersenyum simpul, "Ngomong-ngomong kita bicara seperti mau terpisah jauh saja. Hahaha..."

Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil mendengus, tawa Ino begitu sumbang di telinganya.

"Satu pelukan apa cukup?" Sasuke kembali bergumam, dia tahu Ino ingin mengatakan itu sejak tadi. Selama kebersamaan mereka, saat salah satu mendapat masalah yang lain akan memeluk dengan erat. Entah mulai kapan, seingat Sasuke itu selalu mereka lakukan hingga kepergian Ino ke Tokyo.

Ino mengangguk samar, membuat Sasuke kembali mendengus kecil. Ino yang ragu seperti ini tampak lucu di matanya. Sepertinya, pernikahan selalu memiliki dampak besar bagi seseorang.

Sasuke merunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Ino. Ia tidak ingin Ino berdiri dari duduknya, lagipula kursi riasnya cukup tinggi jadi tidak masalah.

"Jangan menangis bodoh, kau bisa merusak riasanmu."

Ino berdecih pelan mendengar makian Sasuke di telinganya. Sebuah pukulan refleks ia berikan di punggung sahabatnya itu. Sekali lagi ia bernafas panjang di bahu Sasuke, setelah ini ia bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Sudah ada Sai yang akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke untuk menopangnya dari dalam.

"Umm... Sasuke, kurasa kau sebaiknya pulang. Aku -"

"Sial." Maki Sasuke sambil melepas pelukan mereka, "Kau mengusirku? Setelah apa yang kulakukan? Bagus sekali."

"Bu-bukan," Ino terlihat panik, "Bukan begitu, Sasuke. Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkanmu melihatku mengucapkan ikrar. Tapi...,"

"Tapi?

"Kurasa dia datang, maaf, tapi aku juga mengundangnya."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Sakura, tentu saja. Tidak aneh jika Ino mengundangnya. Keduanya saling mengenal. Yang aneh justru kenapa Ino mengkhawatirkannya setelah menyatakan ia sembuh dari trauma kegagalan masa lalu -begitu Ino menyebutnya. Dia merasa baik-baik saja. Setidaknya, setelah hampir dua tahun mereka berakhir Sasuke tidak perlu masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena gagal move on.

"Kau meragukan hasil terapimu sendiri, Ino?"

"Aku hanya peduli padamu bodoh."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu kau harus percaya padaku." Sasuke menepuk pundak Ino pelan, "Aku pergi, sampai bertemu di altar. Jagan sampai jatuh, okay?"

Ino tersenyum sumringah lalu mengangguk cepat. Terlalu bersemangat hingga ia hampir menjatuhkan buketnya.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya saat tangan Sasuke memutar handle pintu. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, ia menelengkan kepala untuk kembali melihat Ino. "Apa kau merasa bahagia?"

Sasuke diam untuk beberapa saat lalu tersenyum kecil, "Kurasa," gumamnya tak acuh, ia tak begitu peduli apakah ia kini bahagia atau tidak karena ia sendiri tak tahu kapan seseorang disebut bahagia. Tapi secara keseluruhan ia menikmati hidupnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Ino tersenyum nanar dari kursinya, "Aku bahagia, Sasuke," ucapnya tanpa meninggalkan onyx kelam Sasuke, "Jadi kau juga harus bahagia." _Karena kalau tidak, aku akan terus hidup dalam rasa bersalah._

Sasuke mengangguk, "Oke. Saran diterima." ucapnya lalu menyelinap keluar tanpa suara. Meninggalkan Ino yang diam termenung di tempatnya. Begitu banyak yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir. Sasuke sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak perlu lagi mengkonsumsi obat penenang dan berhenti memata-matai Sakura. Pekerjaan juga di handlenya dengan baik, Karin bahkan sangat bersemangat mengabari bagaimana grafik perkembangan Sasuke membuat perubahan signifikan di kantor. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, Ino tetap saja belum mampu membaca sudut terdalam hatinya. Sasuke selalu menghalanginya untuk mencari tahu lebih.

"Sayang, sudah waktunya," Suara berat sang ayah disertai deheman membangunkan lamunannya. Ia sedikit tersentak, bagaimana ia tidak menyadari ayahnya masuk? Disambutnya uluran tangan sang ayah yang langsung menuntunnya keluar.

"Ayah bertemu Sasuke, dia berdiri lama di depan pintumu. Apa kalian bertengkar."

Ino tertegun sejenak, cengkraman jemarinya di lengan sang ayah menguat. Membuat Inoici menoleh cepat untuk memeriksa ekspresi sang anak. Tapi dia terlihat baik, wajahnya masih tersenyum sepanjang mereka berjalan. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia mengusap jemari Ino penuh kasih.

"Ayah tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi semoga tidak membuatmu kehilangan prioritas sayang."

Pintu hall terbuka. sebuah karpet merah membentang dari bawah kakinya menuju altar yang dihias sangat cantik. Ino tersenyum, membalas kebaikan para tamu yang kompak berdiri saat melihatnya datang. Di ujung sana, Sai menunggu dengan senyum kikkuknya. Ini bukan kali pertama Ino melihat Sai memakai setelan resmi hitam-putihnya, tapi ia berani bersumpah Sai terlihat begitu tampan hari ini.

Tentu saja. Ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan prioritasnya.

Sasuke, kau juga pasti menemukan prioritasmu kan?Bisiknya dalam hati sesaat sebelum sang ayah memberikan tangannya pada Sai.

OMAKE

Ino mengumpat kesal saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Diliriknya jam kayu di atas nakas, pukul dua kurang dua belas menit. Sial. Siapa yang menelfonnya dini hari begini. Dasar kurang kerjaan. Sekali raih, ponselnya sudah ada dalam genggaman. Sebelah alisnya terangkat naik melihat nomor yang berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya, itu adalah kode wilayah Konoha. Seingatnya ia tidak punya urusan apapun dengan orang asing dari Konoha. Lagipula, memangnya orang itu tidak mengerti tentang perbedaan waktu apa?

"Hallo." sapanya serak

"Ino, ini aku, Karin."

Ino refleks duduk tegak mendengar nama itu. Bayangan gadis cerewet, berkacamata, berambut merah norak dan selalu menempel pada Sasuke langsung menyergap ingatannya. Ia menguap sekali sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Semoga kau punya alasan bagus menelfonku jam segini,"

"Ah maaf, di sini masih sore, aku lupa."

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke, dia, kurasa dia membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Alis Ino tertaut, ia memang sudah hampir sebulan tidak mengirim pesan ataupun menelfon Sasuke. Itu karena akhir bulan depan ia akan kembali ke Konoha menemani kekasihnya. Jadi ia berencana menemui Sasuke sembari memberi kejutan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sakura-," Karin menarik nafas pelan, "Sasuke memergokinya selingkuh."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana bisa?" suara Karin terdengar meninggi beberapa oktaf. Ino berdecak lalu memutar bola matanya jengkel.

"Bagaimana Sasuke mengetahuinya Karin, memangnya aku peduli bagaimana bisa Sakura selingkuh. Itu sih urusan dia."

"Sasuke mendengarnya langsung, dan Sakura, kurasa dia tahu dia bersalah. Sekarang setiap hari dia menunggu Sasuke di lobby, dan setiap malam Sasuke mabuk di club."

"Tapi, akhir bulan depan aku baru bisa kembali ke Konoha."

"Omong kosong. Kau harus datang, Ino. Aku mulai khawatir, Sasuke memang tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dia terus mengkonsumsi obat penenang sejak hari itu. Dia jadi pemabuk dan pekerjaan kantor kacau."

"Kau tidak sedang mengeluh kan Karin?" ucap Ino malas, "Sasuke membayarmu mahal untuk mengurus pekerjaannya."

"Aku sekretarisnya, bukan pembantunya."

Ino kembali terkekeh, ia berdehem sejenak setelahnya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku masih punya beberapa pekerjaan di sini. Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya."

Klik. sambungan terputus. Ino masih duduk terpekur di tempatnya. Sakura selingkuh adalah opsi terakhir dari banyak opsi kehancuran hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura di kepalanya. Ini sedikit sulit dipercaya. Ino tahu Sakura bukan tipe perempuan jalang yang doyan mengumbar senyuman. Sakura adalah gadis baik, setidaknya hal itulah yang diingatnya sepanjang ia mengenal Sakura.

Lamunannya buyar saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Ia hampir saja mengumpat lagi sebelum melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Bibi?"

Seseorang di seberang sana terdengar menarik nafas berat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu -sesuatu yang panjang.

"Bibi maaf," susah payah akhirnya Ino memiliki waktu menginterupsi penjelasan dari seberang, "Untuk masalah ini, apa boleh aku yang menyelesaikan. Aku hanya akan mencobanya sekali Bi, kalau gagal terserah Bibi mau melakukan apa. Bagaimana?"

Kembali terdengar nafas berat dari seberang. Jelas sekali kalau dia meragukan kemampuan Ino.

"Bibi, aku mohon." ucap Ino lagi. Ia bahkan membuat gestur memohon sambil menekan dadanya. Meski ia tahu orang itu tidak akan melihatnya.

"Ah, terimakasih bibi, sampai bertemu lusa. Aku merindukanmu."

Ino masih duduk dengan kaki terlipat di kasurnya. Ponselnya tercengkram erat di tangan. Bayangan Sasuke memeluknya saat ibunya dimakamkan kembali berkelebat. Itu mungkin satu-satunya kenangan terbaik sepanjang hidupnya.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Nii-san, dan aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu seperti ibu peri."

suara Sasuke kecil berdengung di kepalanya. Memberinya banyak kekuatan.

"Sasuke-nii, aku..., aku..."

"Ino," Sasuke memeluknya, mengabaikan orang-orang dewasa berpakaian hitam yang lalu lalang disekitar mereka, "Mulai sekarang ayo berpelukan untuk saling menguatkan."

Ino mengangguk. Ino ingat dia mengangguk di bahu Sasuke kecil sambil terus menangis. Sasuke mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Jangan menangis di depan orang banyak nee, nanti kau dianggap cemen. Kalau mau menangis cari saja Nii-sanmu, okay?!"

Lagi-lagi Ino kecil megangguk.

"Sasuke."

Ino terpekur mengalami kilas balik ingatannya. Meski Sasuke setelah beranjak dewasa berubah sangat menyebalkan dan terus berusaha menyingkirkannya, tapi kenangan itu terpatri kuat. Membuatnya percaya, Sasuke masih menyayanginya.

"Sasuke-nii, tunggu aku," gumamnya pelan, "Aku pulang."

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke,"

Pundak Sasuke menegang mendengar namanya disebut. Suara itu, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya.

"Aku mencarimu di luar, tapi kau masih di sini."

Sasuke mendongak untuk mengkonfirmasi pendengarannya. Ia tertegun, kenangan yang sudah ditekannya selama dua tahun ini berloncatan tak tentu arah seperti kembang api. Membuatnya segera sadar, menyembunyikan perasaan yang dimilikinya selama terapi bersama Ino adalah kesalahan.

"Ada apa?"

Dia harus bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Sudah tidak ada rasa sakit, ia yakin itu. Tapi melihat Sakura dari jarak sedekat ini -setelah sekian lama- rasanya seperti sedang mengikuti uji nyali. Dia butuh Ino sekarang. Sial, dia sudah harus berhenti berharap pada nona bossy itu atau Sai akan menendang bokongnya seperti yang diucapkannya saat pesta bujang. Ngomong-ngomong Ino baru saja melempar buketnya dan entah bagaimana caranya buket itu bisa jatuh ke tangan Sasuke. Itu jelas terlihat direncanakan daripada keberuntungan seperti yang Ino teriakkan. Lagipula, ia sempat melihat Itachi dan Deidara -kakak Ino- tersenyum jahil ke arahnya. Dasar mereka.

"Ini untukmu,"

Sakura mengangsurkan sesuatu. Tunggu, apa itu-

\- undangan?

"Kami akan menikah awal musim dingin nanti. Datang ya, Sasuke."

Sakura masih mengangsurkan undangan berpita itu kearahnya. Untuk sesaat ia berfikir mungkin sebaiknya ia pergi tanpa mengacuhkan Sakura, agar gadis itu sadar betapa naifnya dia jika berharap seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang ke pernikahan mantan pacar dan selingkuhannya.

"Hn."

Pada akhirnya tangannya terulur untuk menerima undangan itu. Sakura terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi diurungkannya demi melihat wajah dingin Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya beringsut menjauh setelah berpamitan.

"Sakura," mulut Sasuke gatal untuk tidak menyebut nama itu. Mantra-mantra pemberian Ino berdengung di kepalanya. "Apa kau, bahagia?"

Sakura tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Bukan senyum penuh cinta, tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat.

"Tentu Sasuke-kun," jawabnya ramah, "Kau juga, harus bahagia nee."

Sasuke nyaris sesak nafas kalau saja tidak menyadari, inilah yang ia inginkan.

Tidak bersama cinta pertamamu, bukan berarti tidak bahagia kan? lagi-lagi suara Ino berdengung di kepalanya.

Ditatapnya punggung Sakura yang menjauh, menuju sosok lain yang tengah bersandar di tembok dekat pintu keluar. Matanya berkilat, ia bersiap mematahkan rahang seseorang jika ada gestur yang merendahkannya, namun ia kecele. Alih-alih mencibir, Neji memilih berojigi padanya. Ia tahu, keluarga Hyuga adalah keluarga aristokrat, tapi tetap saja, mendapati laki-laki itu membungkukkan diri membuat Sasuke sadar. Mungkin, Neji -dengan semua kesahajaannya- memang mampu mengisi lubang di hati Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil saat dilihatnya pasangan itu kembali menatapnya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Tidak ada lagi penyesalan tersisa di hatinya. Ia yakin itu. Sudah banyak hal yang dilaluinya dan hari ini salah satu yang terbaik. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu bangkit dari duduk. Buket hasil tangkapannya ia biarkan tergeletak di meja, siapa tahu ada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan.

"Goodluck kalian." gumamnya asal lalu berjalan santai keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, dia baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi." gumam sosok yang satu. "Ayo, pesawatnya berangkat setengah jam lagi kan?"

"Hn."

Mata kelam itu masih berdiri di tempat. Membiarkan pemilik rambut pirang kesayangannya melenggang indah di depan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau berani ambil kesempatan." umpatnya dalam hati. "Dasar bajingan beruntung."

FIN

Yey, Yey, Fin di chapter ke lima. semoga tidak mengecewakan teman-teman. Maaf kalau diluar ekspektasi. Kalau ada kritik atau masukan, silakan sedekah di kotak review.

salam sayang- beb

tingkyu-tingkyu... sasori-kun wife, kirara967, dan sei untuk apresiasinya pada fict ini. fict depan jangan lupa comment lagi yaa... luph yuu


End file.
